


Rendevous

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Multi, for mon-reve-medieval, here be smut, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets two princesses at a ball.<br/>**This is a ficlet based off a prompt from tumblr**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendevous

Loki had seen them early on during the ball: two gorgeous Princesses from different realms. One was from Midgard and wore a dark blue dress that matched her eyes. The other was from Alfhiem and wore something more akin to an armored blouse and pantaloons. Both were exquisite. Both made his trousers feel a bit too snug. As the evening progressed, Loki danced with both, using his famous Silver Tongue to charm the two women into agreeing to accompany him to his chambers. 

_Oh yes_ , Loki thought. _This will be a night to remember._

The two Princesses gave him their names, but Loki quickly forgot them when they arrived at his chambers and they started helping each other undress. Both women seemed interested in both each other and the Prince who had propositioned them. 

“Kneel,” Loki crooned as he stood and pulled out his cock. The night was filled with utterly obscene sounds as the women tended to their host’s pleasure. Loki had never experienced such an addictive feeling of power as he did when the two women were focused solely on him. Perhaps he could wait to be King of Asgard after all. He could tolerate living in Thor’s shadow a bit longer if he received such… _lovely_ guests…especially if they were all as attractive and willing as these two. A bolt of pleasure arced through his abdomen, and Loki grunted. Perhaps diplomacy wasn’t as overrated as he’d thought. At this rate, he could form alliances with all the royalty of the Nine Realms in a matter of months. His plotting thoughts were interrupted by the first wave of his orgasm in which he grasped at the heads of both Princesses and covered their faces with his spend. “Oh, fuck!”

He coaxed the Princesses onto the bed and sprawled one of them out on her back with her legs spread. The other bent down to suck at her companion’s nipples while Loki buried his tongue in the folds of her core. His Silver Tongue would create a new alliance that night for certain…


End file.
